Uda ci się
by Cherrywave
Summary: Miał wiele czasu na zastanowienie. Chwila stała się pojęciem względnym; wszystko trwało zapewne krótką chwilę dla Jill Valentine, dla Richarda była to jednak wystarczająca chwila. Mógłby tego nie zrobić, gdyby nie chciał, albo mógłby przynajmniej rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw — miał na to czas. Rzecz jednak w tym, że nie potrzebował go. / Oparte na scenariuszu Jill w REmake.


Naparł całym ciężarem na drzwi, ale szybko tego pożałował ― wszystko zabolało kilkakrotnie bardziej. W gardle uwiązł mu wrzask, który zdusił zaciskając zęby. Wypadł do korytarza i pokonał go kilkoma susami, o włos unikając zderzenia ze szwendającym się tam nieumarłym. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i zatrzaskując je za sobą, wbiegł do małego hallu. Ból odebrał mu panowanie nad własnym ciałem, wydawało mu się, że ślepnie. Z impetem uderzył o ścianę i osunął się na ziemię.

― Richard! ― usłyszał, ale w tej właśnie chwili w jego głowie eksplodowała kolejna fala ogłuszającego szumu ― Co się stało?!

Zacisnął mocno zęby. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. A potem poczuł czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Bardzo blisko zakrwawionej rany, którą nieprzytomnie ściskał.

― Jesteś ranny!

Nie wiedział czyj to głos, nie mógł się skupić. Nie potrafił. Ale miał pewność, że go rozpoznaje.

― To miejsce ― wypowiedział łamiącym się od bólu głosem ― to strefa śmierci. ― Łapał łapczywie powietrze, naprawdę wierząc, że dzięki temu promieniujące od lewego ramienia rwanie lżeje odrobinę. ― Tu są potwory…

Czuł się bezbronny, jak dziecko. Ranna ręka zaczynała drętwieć.

― _Co _ci to zrobiło? ― ktoś zapytał, a było to akurat jedyne pytanie, na które potrafił z całym przekonaniem odpowiedzieć.

― Wielki wąż ― odparł. Był pewien, że ma rację, ale to nie wykluczało szaleństwa, które zaczął u siebie podejrzewać. ― I musiał być jadowity.

Wypowiedzenie tego na głos przyprawiło go o dreszcze. Na szkoleniu uczono ich jak radzić sobie z zatruciami, ukąszeniami… Ale _to_? Czy z _tym_ w ogóle można sobie poradzić?

Krew pulsowała mu w żyłach, a on niemal czuł coś _obcego_ w krwiobiegu. Nie wiedział co robić. Nawet rekrutacja do S.T.A.R.S. nie miała wiązać się z tak nieprzewidywalnymi sytuacjami. Zwyczajnie nieprzewidywalne ― w porządku, ale _to_?

Bał się.

― Jadowity?! Richard, wytrzymaj.

Ktoś objął jego ramiona. Dało mu to nadzieję, że nie umrze tutaj sam, że może w ogóle nie umrze…

― Przynieś mi serum ― poprosił, powstrzymując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Chciał myśleć, że to z bólu, a nie dlatego, iż bał się śmierci. ― Widziałem je, ale nie zabrałem ze sobą.

Wydało mu się to takie głupie, takie dziecinne. Widział wtedy w pokoju z medykamentami tę małą buteleczkę, ale był pewien, że nie będzie jej potrzebował. Nie on, nie po tym, co już przetrwał. Nie po tym jak udowodnił sobie, ile potrafi.

― Pójdę i je przyniosę, dobra? Uda ci się.

„Uda ci się". Otworzył oczy. Oczywiście, to była ona. Patrzyła na niego swoimi dużymi oczami, a jego przeraziło, że nie potrafi dostrzec (i że nie pamięta) ich koloru.

― Dzięki ― odpowiedział bezwiednie. Ona się podniosła i wybiegła. Zabrała ze sobą delikatne ciepło swoich rąk.

* * *

Ściskał ranne ramię tak mocno, że zdrętwiała mu dłoń, jednak zrzucił to na rozchodzący się w jego krwi jad. Oparł głowę o ścianę. W plecy wbijała mu się leżąca pod nim strzelba (automatyczna, jego ulubiona), ale prawie tego nie czuł.

„Uda ci się". Przed oczami stanął mu jeden z pierwszych obozów treningowych jednostki, kiedy wszyscy wspinali się na strome zbocze gdzieś w górach Arklay. Miał wtedy dwadzieścia lat i irracjonalnie się bał, i nie wiedział co robić, a wtedy ta dziewczyna o jasnej twarzy położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała: „uda ci się". Uwierzył jej, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że taka osoba nie może nie mieć racji.

Przypomniała mu się baza przy posterunku w Raccoon i strzelnica, na której oboje długo przesiadywali. Ona była mistrzynią „firmowej" Beretty jednostki a on dopracował posługiwanie się swoją strzelbą do perfekcji; żartowali, że tworzą śmiercionośny zespół mogący podbić świat, gdyby oczywiście on, Richard, nie był po prostu operatorem radia.

Ta wspaniała, charyzmatyczna Jill Valentine, która zapisała mu w punktach na kartce jak ma zaprosić na randkę Brigette, koleżankę z dzieciństwa.

Ale nie myślał o Brigette, nie potrafił, bał się. Myślał o Jill, drobnej dziewczynie z gładkimi włosami i bronią w ręku, którą _wysłał_ w ogień piekła tej rezydencji, aby przyniosła dla niego serum.

Pożałował swojego tchórzostwa. Miał nadzieję, że wywołała je trawiąca go gorączka. Teraz już wiedział: wolałby umrzeć tu gdzie leży niż narazić kogokolwiek na niebezpieczeństwo. W końcu po to właśnie wstąpił do policji i dał się zrekrutować do S.T.A.R.S. ― żeby chronić tych, którzy potrzebują pomocy.

* * *

― Już, Richard ― usłyszał, a zaraz potem poczuł, że Jill jest tuż przy nim. ― Dam ci zastrzyk. Trzymaj się.

Mówiła uspokajającym, krzepiącym głosem, jak do dziecka. Ale przez ten czas, gdy na nią czekał, zdołał się już opanować. Kiedy zaczęła pospiesznie przygotowywać szczepionkę, sięgnął do paska i odpiął od niego przenośne radio. W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin próbował przez nie nawiązać kontakt z kimś z zewnątrz, ale było za słabe, by sięgnąć poza góry. Zaś tu, w tej potwornej rezydencji, nie było nikogo poza nim oraz pozostałymi członkami drużyny Bravo.

― Jill, to moje radio ― podał jej urządzenie. ― Weź je. Ja…

Bravo także nie odpowiadali. Richard podejrzewał, że mogli być uwięzieni, ranni. Martwi. Ale nie zamierzał jej tego mówić. Być może będzie miała więcej szczęścia.

― Au ― poczuł ukłucie, lekki ból, całkiem inny od tego, który trawił go od potyczki z wężem. Taki zwyczajny, prawdziwy. Przez chwilę Richard miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

― Czy to kiedykolwiek nie boli? ― zapytał tonem prawie swobodnym, a wtedy on i Jill poczuli coś bardzo bliskiego uldze.

* * *

Otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę czuł się zdezorientowany; nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło odkąd przymknął powieki, czy usnął, czy to wciąż ten sam dzień. Podniósł dłoń i położył ją na moment na własnym czole. Powiódł spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. W kącie stała donica z zieloną rośliną, kilku gałązek brakowało.

Odetchnął, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swoje lewe ramię. Krew na poszarpanym rękawie zdążyła zaschnąć. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na ranę, ale ręka go nie bolała, a w dodatku mógł nią poruszać. Podniosło go to na duchu.

_Strzał._

Richard wzdrygnął się. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, a wtedy usłyszał kolejne wystrzały.

Wstał pospiesznie, podnosząc swoją strzelbę. Złapał ją oburącz i nabrał kilka płytkich oddechów. Odgłosy strzelania nie ustawały; dał kilka kroków w stronę drzwi i wydało mu się, że hałas się nasila. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i położył dłoń na klamce. Po kilku sekundach nacisnął ją.

Wyszedł do korytarzyka przygotowując od razu strzelbę; rozejrzał się, celując do pustych ścian. Nie było tam już nikogo, na podłodze leżały tylko zwłoki z roztrzaskaną głową — krew i płyny wciąż jeszcze uchodziły z ciała. Nasłuchiwał.

Dotarł do jego uszu jakiś szum, odgłos przypominający taszczenie czegoś ciężkiego po podłodze.

_To ten potwór._

Serce przyspieszyło bicie, zamarł. Przysiągłby, że poczuł nagły ból w lewym ramieniu.

A potem usłyszał pojedynczy krzyk, krótki, urwany. Ale Richard wiedział, czyj to głos, tym razem już wiedział.

Ruszył przed siebie, półbiegiem; wtargnął do następnego pomieszczenia.

* * *

Postronnemu obserwatorowi mogłoby wydawać się, że Richard pospiesznie ocenił sytuację i zachował się bez zastanowienia. Było jednak inaczej; w sytuacji tak nieprawdopodobnej, jak ta, w której się znalazł, czas jakby zwolnił. Chwila stała się pojęciem względnym.

Richard spojrzał na ogromnego węża, wypełniającego większość wolnej przestrzeni magazynu. Gad chwiał się lekko, powoli acz metodycznie naprężając się, utkwiwszy swoje cienkie pionowe źrenice w stojącej przed nim kobiecie. Nie był już zainteresowany Richardem (którego przedtem zaledwie smagnął jednym z kłów). Moment ten stał się dla Richarda takim, w którym absurd i nielogiczność przestały już obezwładniać; była to ostatnia wielka kropla przelewająca czarę szaleństwa tej nocy.

Przeniósł wzrok na Jill. Bez pośpiechu przyjrzał jej się, jej napiętemu ciału, zastygłemu pod wpływem szoku. Jej szczupłe dłonie wisiały w powietrzu, a ich widok przypomniał Richardowi wszystkie bezpowrotnie minione chwile: kiedy na strzelnicy zaciskała te dłonie na zimnej powierzchni broni, kiedy kładła je na ramionach Richarda w koleżeńskim geście, albo kiedy strzelała nimi jego lub Brada Vickersa w ucho, gdy nie słuchali na szkoleniu. Richard spojrzał na twarz Jill, zwróconą profilem do niego, i pomyślał że nigdy nawet nie przyjrzał się dokładniej temu profilowi (przyglądał się wielokrotnie profilowi Brigette, którego jednak w tej chwili nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć). Stał prawdopodobnie zbyt daleko od Jill, by dowidzieć dobrze jej rzęsy, ale jego głowa kazała mu myśleć, że widzi je dokładnie, długie, ciemne i wdzięczne. Zarejestrował nawet, że mrugnęła powiekami.

Wtem Richard kątem oka dostrzegł specyficzny ruch ogromnego gada — lekkie cofnięcie górnej partii cielska i wyprostowanie go, a także niemal nieznaczący ruch łbem. Richard widział to zachowanie, to _przygotowanie_ już wcześniej, w tym tutaj pomieszczeniu, jakiś czas, ale raczej niedługi, wcześniej. Domyślił się, co może, co _ma_ nastąpić.

* * *

Miał wiele czasu na zastanowienie. Chwila stała się pojęciem względnym; wszystko trwało zapewne _krótką_ chwilę dla Jill Valentine, dla Richarda była to jednak _wystarczająca_ chwila. Mógłby tego nie zrobić, gdyby nie chciał, albo mógłby przynajmniej rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw — miał na to czas. Rzecz jednak w tym, że nie potrzebował go. I rozum, i serce powiedziały mu: tak trzeba, tego chcesz.

Odbijając się silnie od podłoża oraz rzucając swoją strzelbę na podłogę, Richard krzyknął:

— JILL! — i skoczył w stronę przyjaciółki.

Czuł, że zdejmuje go jakieś dziwne uczucie, jakby żal przemieszany z lękiem. Tak wiele rzeczy chciał jeszcze powspominać, wypowiedzieć na głos parę sekretów, zaśmiać się, odkaszlnąć. Czas zaczął jednak nieubłaganie przyspieszać i Richard musiał dokonać nagłej selekcji myśli. (Paszcza i syk potwora były już blisko, bardzo blisko. Chwili nie wystarczyło, by odwrócić głowę w stronę Jill, Richard był zmuszony patrzeć w błyszczące oczy gada). Coś zadźwięczało Richardowi w głowie. Odległe, ale wyraźne, ciepłe, zachęcające, wspierające, szczere:

„Uda ci się".

Tak, pomyślał Richard, tak, kochana, dobra Jill Valentine, uda mi się, tak jak mi się wtedy dla ciebie udało, uda mi się.

Była to ostatnia myśl Richarda.


End file.
